Hearts and Bullets
by MistyMoon84
Summary: Can a jewel thief fall for the affections of a merciless assassin who means well? Or will his demons get the best of him? And will she lean more to the side of good despite her past affiliations with the Lord of all Crimes himself? (human) RougexOC
1. Authors Note

Hey everyone! So yes to the few of you who maaaaaaay have been questioning whether or not I was alive, surprise! I am! For starters, I'll be working a lot more on my previous story, Paranormal High School! Secondly, I hope you all enjoy this new story about my favorite character, Rouge the bat, and the love life of two crooks who aren't all that bad. As always, this is a fair warning. There will be lemons! Beforehand I will always give a more proper warning on the top of the page but otherwise let it be known I explained! This will be one sexy, surprising story and I hope you will all enjoy! Note- Updates can come in batches of chapters a day or a week but I WILL finish this story as well as the other one!

Now, please enjoy!

~MM


	2. Chapter 1 The Heist

Sirens blared.

Lights flashed.

Like alarming red and blue fireworks on the first nights of summer, they brightened the gloomy glare of the dark cityscape easily, catching the unwanted attention of everyone amongst the crowds, previously tending to more personal matters until the ruckus caught their eyes. Officers in uniforms marched past, pushing their way through the swarms, desperately looking for entrance into the building. Following orders they blindly set up around all four sides and awaited for more of now, everyone was aware and curious onwhat was going on in… in...

The museum.

Alerted of the trouble, a silhouette stood up slowly, a bright sapphire glimmering in her grasp. Keeping her cool, she raised her soft voice. "Alex?" Her aquamarine eyes shifted over, surprised to see her partner even more bewildered than her, and glaring in her direction. "Wasn't me." He grumbled, slinging a large sack over his right shoulder. The rustling of expensive artifacts followed with satisfaction. "Well it doesn't matter now I suppose, let's head on out." She sighed with annoyance and made her way past him, the sound of her heels clicking amongst the threatening alarms and shouting men who awaited for their arrival outside. She glanced at another large gem encased beside her, cushioned on a velvet pillow and yet caged behind a glass casing. "We don't have time for that!" A growl interrupted her scheming, clearly he had smelt her intentions.

Muttered curses melted into a heated silence before she cleared her throat. "If I remember correctly, you're not in charge here!" She snapped back, not taking her eyes off the prize. With a roll of his eyes, he stepped forward and quickly sliced through the glass container for her, which shattered across the hard floors and called for dramatic affect. "Hmph." She snatched the jewel with precaution and continued to strut her way out of the room and down the hall. With a roll of his eyes, Alex stayed not too far behind her.

The carpet beneath them was a lush velvet that lead down several halls and a polished marble staircase, which was in the ginormous lobby downstairs, not to mention currently swarming with officers by the second.

"Ohh! A girl could get used to this!" She sighed heavily, running her fingers down the neatly painted walls with a longing desire. Alex pulled a black bandanna up and over his mouth, whipping out a set of spray cans and taking it upon himself to rid of the beauty of the museum. Walls, ceilings, floors, even famous paintings were ruined in his childish behavior as they made their way down the long halls. "Ugh… Amateur. Can't you just enjoy it as it is?" She narrowed her eyes in disgust while they navigated around. The mask did nothing to conceal his scoff of disbelief. "And you call yourself a villain? Please, I can handle getting paired up with a woman on some heist but a girl with a taste for art? A taste for anything other than treasure, perhaps? A taste for…"

"Ha! You have no room to talk! What kind of professional crook takes to vandalism?"

"It's my hobby in my free time!"

"A hobby? Oh good for you! You get paired with a girl who fancies herself a little luxury, and I get paired with a painter! What's next?"

She growled and stomped ahead, dismissing what little chance he had at a comeback. Her grip on the jewels intensified with the pleasing thought of her partner's throat in her clutches instead. Ugh, the job was pointless anyways! Stealing a few expensive sets of jewels was right up her alley, even if she was stuck doing it with some lousy partner. But the jewels HE had nabbed were all fake other than the two jewels she had in her own hands. Of course the man she was working for only asked for them to rid of the fake treasures for insurance money on the museum, so they in fact weren't stealing anything at all,but damn it if she was doing anything she was gonna get something out of it! She was so distracted on her plan that she had unsuspectingly stumbled upon the main lobby, where guns of the hundreds pointed accusingly at her. "Freeze!" A voice bellowed, bringing her to her senses. "Put your hands up now! Slowly!" The orders triggered a scowl across her lips but she instead smiled, hiding her displeasure in mistakenly walking into the obvious trap. "Alright boys! You caught me! Now…" She held her hands up and batted her eyelashes. The stairs were her stage. The police were her audience. She was the star. With a dramatic pose, she began her act. "The question is, officers, what are you gonna do to me?" Her lips trembled and her eyes pleaded. Sometimes there were advantages to being a woman. Officers loosened and tightened their grip on their weapons to gape at the desperate girl, whose one arm slowly slid down allowing a finger to slide teasingly onto her lips and into her mouth.

In that instant, a single shot fired across the room, striking her in her upper shoulder. Sometimes, there were disadvantages to being a woman. She grimaced and fell to her knees, one of her hands releasing a gem to tumble down the carpeted stairs. Her now free hand gripped the shoulder tightly, struggling to stop the bleeding. Police began to storm up the stairs, desperate to take advantage of the mistake led scenario. She glanced up with dim eyes, breathing heavily as her body began to loose its grip. "Not… Today…" She managed to pant. Her head bowed briefly, followed within a matter of seconds by her wings breaking free, spreading out with a graceful ease. They were bat like and very large compared to the rest of her body, which appeared smaller than usual due to her huddled position. With no time to react, her wings forced downwards with great strength and took her to the air, crashing through the glass ceiling. The shards rained down upon the stranded police force, who took shelter from the glass whilst helping the bat to escape into the night with the single stolen sapphire.


	3. Chapter 2 The Job

Footsteps were all to be heard amongst the occasional whisper. People of all variety marched past with stern, silent looks plastered to their faces. Phones were always buzzing like insects, except a thousand times annoying in comparison. Well, at least to him. With a heavy sigh of impatience and boredom, he ran a hand through his wispy, light blonde hair and slouched into the stiff waiting room chair. A television in the far corner of the room had been programmed to stay on the news at all times, which he would know, because he tried to change the damn channel every time he was forced to sit out here.

The atmosphere of this place was a buzzkill, and with all the high society business people in their suits parading around, he stood out like blood in water. His black tee, leather jacket, ripped jeans and chain necklace made him out to be some punk. But people knew better. He cracked his knuckles in annoyance at the thought of this and continued to think. He would've dozed off if not for the sound of the secretary's voice beckoning him to her desk. "Mr. Rouch, you're needed now in Mr. Dymburg's office. Third door on your…"

"Right? Yeah I know. Thanks Sally." He saluted his goodbye and shoved his hands in his pockets, making his way down the hall.

The pitiful fake plants aligning the hallway did nothing to ease the mood whatsoever. If anything, they reminded him a lot of… "You wanted to see me?" He remembered to call before entering, respectfully seating himself right after. The large office chair across from him spun to reveal his boss, Mr. Dymburg, patiently awaiting. He was a statured man with piercing, cold, and even unnatural gray eyes. "Mm, yes. Good to see you Damon. How's your mother?" It was the same greeting every time.

"She's great sir. Health improving, and enjoying her new cat."

"Is she now? Good… Excellent… Heh. Alright, I'm sure you've been watching the news."

With a simple gesture, a flat screen descended behind him and the blinds to the large glass windows shut. "Take a look at this." He didn't wait for a response and turned to the news, which was sharing facts about a late night robbery of the Dymburg Museum of Ancient National Treasury. He turned it up when the description of the crooks was released, along with poor visual video from a nearby observer. There was little known about the boy who police suspected ditched the scene soon after his partner was discovered, but it seems the woman was no ordinary criminal. Mr. Dymburg paused the video as it showed her breaking through the glass roof, large purple wings streaking behind her. She was tan, roughly under 6 foot, she had short white hair and wore a tight cat suit with a hot pink chest plate. Though probably bullet proof, it appeared to leave quite a bit of unprotected skin. Her breasts were no doubt safe and sound… "I want her dead." The statement interrupted his wondering thoughts.

"Sir?"

"You know… Dead? Gone? Not alive? Kill her for heaven's sake! She's your next target. I'm tired of her stealing my things, it's the twentieth time too many. You'll find all information on her in the files here." He passed over a heavy envelope and looked into Damon's eyes. "Don't take this lightly, she's highly skilled and has had her fair share with killing, much like yourself. She used to work for me.. That bitch is doing herself no favors!" The angry man slammed his fists on his desk, knocking over a heavy glass paperweight. Damon's reflexes helped to catch it before it hit the ground and place it back carefully.

"I won't let you down." He stood up abruptly , and with the heavy promise left to hang in the air, he walked out in silence. He was followed by the sound of that glass paperweight being thrown across the room the moment he had stepped out. Something was definitely up but he wouldn't have to worry about it for too long, he had a job to do.

Muuuuuuch shorter chapter, shortest in the story actually so don't feel let down! I'll keep working! I hope you like this mystery man~


	4. Chapter 3 The Night Flight Home

It was raining of all things, raining. She was struggling enough to see with the ever worsening pain and blood loss threatening to cause a blackout. The beating of her wings was the only thing her sensitive ears could make out. How could she have let this happen? Damn the stupid punk she was assigned with, there was no chance he could've made it out of there… Such happy thoughts made her chuckle through clenched teeth, and even this made her body heave with effort. However, she continued soaring over the clouded city below, keeping out of sight, with the drips of scarlet drizzling between her fingers and over her previously white gloves.

"Ugh. What's the point…" She bared her fangs and ripped off her bloody glove and secured it over her wound in substitute for a cloth. Within minutes she had arrived at her destination and landed onto the rooftop, nearly collapsing. With a pathetic limp she began to make her way across the roof and leap into the open window just below. She landed right in the freshly collected puddle on her hardwood floor.

"Ugh,last time I leave this window open!" Grumbling and shuddering, she set the sapphire down carelessly on her kitchen counter and proceeded to the shower. Halfway down the hall, she took notice of how her clothes were sticking uncomfortably to her skin, and her gloves were drenched with blood. Reconsidering her choice in white, she quickly threw them into the wash with little hope along with the rest of her outfit. Now for the hard part.

In her bathroom cabinets she found the peroxide, needle, string, and some heavy duty bandages. She snatched a towel off of where it was hanging and bit into it with her teeth. Her fangs easily poked through the flimsy cotton but she managed to keep her mind at ease by pouring the peroxide carefully over the nick, which bubbled in retaliation. Of course her face expressed some annoyance at the sizzling of the wound, yet this wasn't her first bullet wound, nor would it be her last, so with that in mind, she set to work.

After an agonizing ten minutes of coaxing the needle through her skin against her inner pleas, she had successfully, though kind of sloppily, closed it up. "Now for a well deserved shower." The faucet started to run, the curtains were pulled back, and her what was left of her makeup was washed away. Her eyes caught sight of her reflection, staring back at her, with bare skin and glimmering turquoise eyes. Her wings poked out from behind, and she was reminded of her unnatural physique. She sighed and eased into the running water, hot enough to make her back tingle and fill the bathroom with soothing steam. The thoughts that hit her the hardest were the ones that tried to slip into her mind while she bathed, so she quickly finished up with little time to enjoy such a simple pleasure.

Afterwards, she threw on an old shirt with an unlegible logo, made herself a bowl of cinnamon toast crunch cereal, and fell asleep on the leather couch to an old western movie.

She had always admired the gun-slinging cowboys, the high-speed train fights, and the always accountable romance. Especially when it was at the end, with the sunset scene, and just before her eyes would shut she would catch a glimpse of another boring but well earned kiss.

She was an assassin, a thief, a seductress, a freak, a girl with only enough love for herself.

And yet here she was, letting the touching scenes of movies carry her off into dreams.

When she would wake up she would have the surprise of a lifetime.

 **These keep getting shorter and shorter. Sorry for the sudden mush, it's too late for proper functioning ugh I need sleep. Some of the next chapters should be... well... hot. Very hot. So get ready.**

 **Leave me some reviews! I love advice, compliments, even some helpful criticism! Unless it's on typos, those suckers are just gonna have to stay.**

 **~MM**


End file.
